


Répète un peu ça Malfoy!?

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: « Potter, fais tout ce que tu veux mais planque-moi quelque part! »
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Kudos: 5





	Répète un peu ça Malfoy!?

Harry regardait avec stupéfaction le blond en face.

« Répète un peu ça Malfoy ? »

« Potter, fais tout ce que tu veux mais planque-moi quelque part, sous ton oreiller, dans ton coffre de Gringotts, peu m’importe, mais je veux rester neutre dans cette guerre et tu imagines facilement que d’une, ou ma famille me tombera dessus, ou les gentils de ton camps me boufferont comme l’hideux mangemort que je ne veux pas être. »

Ok, fallait lui dire, en fait ce matin ses céréales l’avaient ensorcelé et il était dans un autre monde.

Ouais, voilà.

La terre ne tournait pas rond.

Draco Malfoy tendait le bras nu.

« Tu vois, pas de marque, seulement si j’en crois mon père dans…maintenant 58 minutes on prendra le train et je l’aurais. Je viens de l’apprendre, je suis acculé au mur. »

« Et en parler à Dumbledore ne t’a pas paru être une bonne idée ? »

Draco soupira agacé.

« Sa réponse on la connaît tous les deux, rentre chez toi, devient espion. Vu les cheveux blanc que se fait Sévérus et le nombre de fois où il manque de crever…merci mais non. »

Harry le fixait.

« Et dire non à ton père ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Je tiens à la vie Potter, tu devrais essayer aussi de temps en temps. »

Tien, ce matin les sarcasmes du blond lui semblaient presque agréable. Certainement son air de chien battu, de race puuuure forcement…mais ho il pouvait bien penser agréablement au blond, il nageait en plein rêve non ? 

« Ho ça se voit pas Malfoy, mais je tiens à la vie. Et comme considérer ma Némésis dans les mains…heu, de mon pire ennemi ne me semble pas une très bonne chose pour mon karma et le taux de réussite à survivre… Malfoy, sérieusement tu serais prêt à tout pour ne pas être mangemort ? »

Draco soupira résigné.

« Ouais, même si tu devais me cacher chez les Weasley je broncherais pas. »

Malfoy vit le brun réfléchir et ne fit aucune remarque, cette fois c’était pour sauver son honorable cul…

« Ok Malfoy, tu ne vas pas recevoir ta marque dans la seconde ou tu rentres ? »

« Non, le lendemain. »

« Tu peux t’éclipser de ton manoir ? »

« Ouais. »

« Donc ce soir à 20h tapante tu transplaneras au Chemin de Traverse devant Gringotts. Si c’est un plan pour m’avoir je te prévient que je n’hésiterais pas à te laisser pourrir là. »

« Je ne suis pas si con Potter, chemise verte problème, noire tout va bien, ça te va ? »

« Ok. Là je te kidnapperai pour faire croire à ta famille que tu as disparu. Et je te remettrai entre les mains de personnes fiables. »

Draco le regardait presque fier.

« C’est très fourbe ça Potter, ma famille va être morte d’inquiétude… »

Harry ricana.

« Très Serpentard hein ? Ok, jusque-là, on fait comme toujours. »

Harry était très fier de lui et devait rejoindre ses amis alors qu’il s’était fait alpagué dans une classe vide… aider Malfoy…non mais où il en était rendu…

Dans le train il décrocha un sort à Malfoy qui répliqua avant qu’on ne les sépare… et à la gare Harry su que le blond disait vrai en le voyant imperceptiblement trembler en allant vers son père le sourire victorieux.

20h tapante Draco apparu avec une chemise noire encapuchonner. Harry patienta deux minutes avant que le blond se fasse attiré par… il ne voyait rien mais se faisait traîner. Un moment il se demanda si son père l’avait suivi mais dans une ruelle Potter les fit transplaner à 50 endroits différents en une seconde lui donnant la nausée avant de revenir juste dans une rue sombre.

« Comme ça, pas moyen de nous tracer. »

« J’avais compris le principe Potter. » râla Draco vert mais heureux que le brun ai pensé à tout. Il se fit recouvrir d’une cape et traîner dans une baraque.

« Salut Harry !

-On suppose que ton paquet est ici ? » Firent les jumeaux.

« Ouais et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, il n’est pas mangemort, j’ai vérifié. »

« Pas de soucis, on a préparé ce qu’il faut pour le reste. »

Harry découvrit le blond devant les mines incrédules des deux roux.

« C’est…

-surprenant, quoi que…

\- pas si hallucinant. »

Le blond se laissa faire devant les sorts de détection en tout genre, traçage, imperium, maléfices en tout genre. Veritaserum aussi sur des questions bien choisies et le tout fut réglé. Il se permit de souffler.

« Par merlin Potter, je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? »

« Heu...Non, mais moi j’ai déjà des doutes depuis ce matin où tu m’as adorablement attrapé dans la salle pour me demander mon aide. »

Draco pouvait le concevoir.

« Je vais devoir me cacher ici ? »

Fred le renseigna.

« Non, trop dangereux, on attend notre frère Bill, il revient spécialement d’Égypte pour t’embarquer avec lui. Là-bas entre les gobelins de Gringotts et un briseur de sorts, tu seras tranquille. »

Ce fut le moment parfait où Bill entra en saluant tout le monde avec enthousiasme.

« Ha Malfoy. Tu es prêt à partir, on doit faire vite ! »

Draco fit juste un signe de tête.

« J’ai juste pris deux choses si ça ne dérange pas… mon chat et mes photos… »

Bill riait.

« Pas de soucis, mais ne t’étonne pas, les gobelins ont une sainte peur des chats. »

Draco eu un rictus puis se tourna vers Harry, n’attendant pas une poignée de main rappelant de mauvais souvenir il serra le brun dans ses bras.

« Putain, merci Potter, bonne chance pour Voldemort. »

Harry hébété le regarda partir encapuchonné avec Bill conscient que ça avait dû coûter au blond de le remercier et de dire Voldemort. 

Fred lui tendit un verre et George une bouteille d’alcool et il en prit une longue gorgée cul sec.

« Putain, je viens de sauver mon ennemi d’enfance. Je vais me coucher la vie ne tourne plus rond ! »

Pas un des deux ne fit la remarque que le brun s’étalait dans leur lit à eux… pas grave certaines potions avaient besoin d’être revérifiées pour leur prochaine farce.


End file.
